Colorectal cancer remains a leading cause of death among the types of cancer (see, e.g., Jemal A, et al., CA Cancer J Clin. 2007, 57:43-66; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). Although screening reduces colorectal cancer mortality (see, e.g., Mandel J S, et al., N Engl J Med. 1993, 328:1365-71; Hardcastle J D, et al., Lancet. 1996, 348:1472-7; Kronborg O, et al., Scand J Gastroenterol. 2004, 39:846-51; Winawer S J, et al., J Natl Cancer Inst. 1993, 85:1311-8; Singh H, et al., JAMA. 2006, 295:2366-73; each herein incorporated by reference in their entireties), observed reductions have been modest (see, e.g., Singh H, et al., JAMA. 2006; 295, 2366-73; Heresbach D, et al., Eur J Gastroenterol Hepatol. 2006, 18:427-33; each herein incorporated by reference in their entireties) and more than one half of adults in the United States have not received screening (see, e.g., Meissner H I, Cancer Epidemiol Biomarkers Prey. 2006, 15:389-94; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). More accurate, user-friendly, and widely distributable tools to improve screening effectiveness, acceptability, and access are needed.